


Love me

by madicham



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Statutory Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madicham/pseuds/madicham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A robot having feelings? Izaya did not even consider that. Whether or not he was wrong would not have changed the outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love me

**Author's Note:**

> a fic in which psyche's an android izaya created  
> enjoy owo/

“Psyche, come sing in my room”

When Master said that one night, I was really confused.

Even though I’m made to sing, he doesn’t make me do it often. And when he does, it’s never just for him. I either sing for his clients or for Namie-san.

So that night I was really confused, and really, really happy.

But things weren’t exactly the way I thought they were.

In Master’s room I sang just one short song before he said “Come here” and patted the bed he was sitting on. I went and sat next to him.

Master had a strange look on his face, one I hadn’t seen before.

He placed his hands on my headphones “I’m more interested in the other sounds you can make” he slid them down from my ears and kissed the right one.

I’m not sure what exactly happened afterwards, but it happened again the next night, and the night after that, and the night after that…

“Psyche, come sing in my room”

Master started saying that a lot, not only at night, but even after he came home from a chase with “Shizu-chan”, when Namie-san is still around.

I think she knows, because one time she came and said “I can’t hear you singing upstairs”

When I asked Master, he said it’s no big deal even if she knows “As long as I’m paying her, she won’t have any complains” he said.

 ~~

Master’s been calling me so “sing” for him almost every day for about a month now. He also fights with “Shizu-chan” almost every day. I don’t know what to think of that. Nothing, probably…

What I’m more concerned is something I noticed recently.

When Master does those things to me, I moan, cry, scream and call for him a lot, but he mostly stays quiet.

Master never calls my name.

It’s not that I don’t always try my hardest to please Master, but today I tried even harder. He looked like he was about to say something, but didn’t.

When we were done I asked Master about it.

He was about to say something, but then another question slipped out. I still don’t know where it came from, but it was just there

“Is Master thinking of someone else?”

Master had a really strange, even surprised look for a moment… then he laughed. “Who else could I be thinking of?” he asked sarcastically and went to take a shower, leaving me alone in the bed.

I started asking myself that question a lot.

A month passed, and Master called me less and less often. After another month he stopped doing it at all.

I’m an android, so my body can endure almost any kind of physical burdens and deprivations, but as time passed, it started missing Master more and more. I did too.

 ~~

Master’s apartment is really luxurious and the walls aren’t thin at all, but one day, when I said I’m going out, but ended up staying in my room, I heard something from Master’s room. I sat next to the wall and started listening carefully. What I heard were muffled moans, cries, screams and calls.

I didn’t cry. I left that to the other person. But I ripped my teddy bear’s head off.

Master didn’t call me in his room anymore. So I didn’t go there. When he was at home, that is.

I went there the next day. Usually I’d just lie on the bed, but this time I looked around first. Everything was the same.

Everything, except the smell. It was different, not only Master’s, but someone else’s as well.

It was all over the bed, so I decided to lie under it. There I found something that wasn’t supposed to be there – a bowtie. Master had only black and dark red ties, not one bowtie.

So I took it. And hid it in my room, under my bed.

I didn’t go in Master’s room anymore.

 ~~

A few weeks later I heard the sounds coming from Master’s room again. This time I didn’t destroy my stuffed toys.

Instead I took the bowtie and a pair of scissors and cut it in pieces, smaller and smaller, until the sounds stopped…

Three days later Master called me to sing in his room. I was really, really happy – he was calling me again!

But he wasn’t. At least, not for what I thought.

Master sat on the bed, and told me to sing something slow and quiet. And I did. Master lied under the covers and soon fell asleep. Next to him someone else was already sleeping – all I could see from that man was his blond hair.

 ~~

Back then, when I was cutting up that bowtie, I knew I had lost Master somehow, but I couldn’t understand.

Now that time’s passed, I can somehow see it, realize it, understand it. I guess I should’ve been happy that Master found a real person, since I’m just a doll.

But I really can’t, no matter how hard I try. And even if I could, it doesn’t matter anymore.

 ~~

I was still singing when Master woke up hours later. He looked honestly surprised, and even a little terrified.

He woke up in a drenched bed. The sheets were red. The other man’s hair was red too.

Red. Master’s red eyes are staring right at me, at my red coat, and I’m singing, singing, singing…


End file.
